mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Holloway vs. Jeremy Stephens
The first round began and they touch gloves. Stephens lands a leg kick. This fight's gonna be nuts. Crowd singing. "The Irish are here." 4:00. Stephens does a weird pirouette. Can't find his range. Holloway lands a body kick. Stephens replies to the inside, lands a leg kick. "Gotta work, get your hands up!" Stephens eats a counter left. 3:00. Holloway lands a right hook. Stephens lands a leg kick. Holloway lands a body kick, clinch. Stephens works a single. Stuffed easy. Holloway knees the body. 2:00. Stephens works a single. Stuffed easy. Holloway knees the body. They break. "Set it up!" Holloway lands a left. Stephens inside kick. 1:00. Stephens inside kick. 35. Stephens leg kick. Inside kick. "Set it up!" Holloway tries a left, Stephens ducks under, gets the clinch. Knees the leg. And body. Holloway knees the body, R1 ends, 10-9 Holloway IMO but fairly close. Jeremy's corner tells no kicks. R2 began. Stephens lands a leg kick immediately lol. He lands a right to the body as his corner also suggested. Holloway lands a body kick, eats a leg kick. Holloway lands a leg kick. Knees the body, lands a right. 4:00. Holloway lands a counter right. Lands a spinning back kick to the body, defends a single. Clinch. 3:00. Stephens tries another single, but stuffed. They break. Stephens lands a good left, eats a left himself, goode xchange. Stephens lands a counter right to the body. 2:00. Stephens lands an inside kick. Holloway stuffs a double, clinch. Stuffing a single thus far. Holloway knees the body. Holloway breaks with a big right elbow. 1:00. Holloway checks a leg kick, lands a counter left. Holloway defends a single. Stuffs it to the clinch. 35. Holloway knees the body. They break. 15. Checks a kick. Holloway stuffs a single, left uppercut. R2 ends, 10-9 Holloway once again lol. "We need to fucking take him out the third round," Stephens' corner said. "Right hand left hook right hand." R3 began. Stephens lands a leg kick. Holloway knees the body. Stephens lands a high kick. And an inside kick. Holloway right uppercut, clinch, gets a trip, butterfly guard. Half-guard. Lands a good left. Another. Three more. 4:00. Side control. Thinking arm triangle. Stephens cagewalking. Holloway knees the body. Stephens turtles up. Holloway gets the back, one hook, a few lefts under, works for a choke. On the chin. Turns to half-guard. Right elbow, another. 3:00. Thinking arm triangle, gets the back, both hooks. Heel kicks. Grabbed a new stream. Found it, Stephens is back to his feet, Holloway stuffs a single to the clinch. They break. 2:00. Stephens lands a left. Stephens lands a hard leg kick. Holloway lands a left. Stephens knees the body, eats a right, lands an inside kick, gets a double, 1:00 as Holloway is up immediately, clinch. Holloway breaks with a spinning elbow, lands a left. 35, lands a right hook. Holloway leg kick, tries a flying knee. Stephens tries a single, Holloway stuffs it, single. Stephens' corner yells not to stop. Lands a left and a right. Holloway knees the head, counter right and a counter left, counter right, R3 ends, they hug, 10-9 Holloway, 30-27 Holloway, good fight. Holloway steals the mic from Joe, thanks God and a bunch of people. "I know this wasn't the prettiest." Calls out McGregor for a rematch in a soccer stadium in Ireland or Aldo for the first UFC in Hawaii. He calms down and lets Rogan take back the mic lol. "He hit a little harder than I thought he would." Holloway calls it a horrible showing of his skills. "I'm not just a striker. I got jiu jitsu, I got wrestling."